


I Won't Become That Guy Again

by KRollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: *Post Raw 12/31/18*Sasha and Bayley are fuming after Hunter decides to screw with Seth on Raw, and they get an unexpected visitor while in Seth's locker room...





	I Won't Become That Guy Again

"Move!" Sasha's voice came out low and authoritative, full of anger and worry, as she pushed past Nattie and Ronda, who happened to be in her way, with no regard for them. She probably didn't even know who she was pushing past.

"I'm so sorry." Bayley apologized to them, before turning her attention back to Sasha. "Sasha, slow down!" She called after her.

A loud no from Sasha was all she was meant with in return. Of course she couldn't blame Sasha. She was just as upset as the Boston native about what happened. And, while in just as much a hurry, found it a bit unnecessary to be so rude to people for no reason other than just that. 

All that aside, yeah, Bayley and Sasha were fuming. After watching Seth and Hunter's segment, they both knew Hunter had struck a nerve. A nerve Seth definitely hadn't wanted to have been struck. And after watching Seth's match with Lashley, it was clear Lio Rush had struck a few more that had Seth lashing out in ways Seth never wanted to happen again.

So it was no shock to Bayley and Sasha that when they arrived at Seth's locker room and opened the door they saw the latter freaking out. Bayley was quick to sit beside him, locking both arms around his mid section and resting her head upon his left shoulder, while Sasha sat on his other side and gently removed his hands from his hair while holding onto one of them.

Bayley stayed silent. Just held him in an attempt to calm him down. Sasha, on the other hand, was going to figure out exactly what he was thinking, although she had a decent idea of it. "Talk to us. What's eating at your brain right now." It was more of a statement than a question, and Sasha kept her voice calm and even despite the still fiery rage bottled up inside her. Ever since Roman left and Dean became a jackass, Sasha and Bayley had been picking up the pieces. They'd been there for Seth the same way he'd been there for them back in NXT and when they first came up to the main roster. Repaying a favor, if you will.

"I lost myself tonight," Seth started simply, voice quiet, lost, as if he weren't fully with them. "I let that prick get to me again. I gave him exactly what he wanted again. He's trying to turn me back into that bastard I was when I trusted him, and it's fucking working god damn him. Why does he always get what he wants, huh? And why do I always fall for all his bullcrap?"

Sasha never looked away from him while he spoke. She gave him her full undivided attention. "Seth... everything he says is always going to have an affect on you. Trauma lingers, and he's the reason for a lot of the trauma you have to deal with today. So of course what he said got to you. Not only that he's just messing with Dean's scraps. Dean has put you in a vulnerable position with all the shit he's put you through and now Hunter's trying to manipulate your weakened mind. But you did good tonight. You stood up to him and you stood your ground." She reminded.

"You don't get it, Sash. Yeah, I didn't go crawling back to him, but-" 

"Not buts!" Sasha cut him off, looking at him sternly. "Yes, tonight wasn't perfect, the moment Hunter's music hit we knew what we were in for. The point is you stayed away from him. You stayed your own person and weren't stuck up in his mind games." 

It was silent for a while until Seth spoke again. "I did do one thing very reminiscent of my former self..." He trailed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The way I beat those two with the chair. And the way I literally bent it over their backs and threw it out of the ring. And the way I smiled afterwards..." Seth stopped himself from continuing, sounding disgusted with himself.

"Hey," Bayley's voice came soft, gentle and as reassuring as ever, as she looked up at Seth dead in the eyes. "Things happen. That guy? Yeah, he may have reared his ugly head again tonight, but he's not you anymore. And if Hunter wants you to be a soulless bastard? If he wants to relight that fire under your ass? Let him. And you take that soulless bastard right to Trips himself, and make him regret ever coming face to face with you again." She explained firmly and confidently, and right when she finished there was a knock on the door.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "If your name isn't Roman Reigns or Finn Balor I suggest to you that you pack your bags and come back never." She called. When the door didn't click open and silence rang out for a good ten seconds, the three assumed whoever it was had left... and then the knock sounded again.

Sasha let out a deep agitated sigh. "Alright, they're testing my patience now." With that Sasha went to answer the door while Bayley stayed with Seth as a reassuring presence to help ease him a bit.

When Sasha saw who was at the door she was hit with a wave of emotions. Anger, shock, confusion... but mostly uprising anger. The person at the door was Dean Fucking Ambrose.

Sasha stepped out side the locker room and shut the door instantly before facing the IC champ. "And what is it that you want." Sasha practically snarled, emphasizing the you.

"He alright?" And those words, and that tone, sent Sasha into another shocked confused state. But she kept her protective and angry front.

"Sorry Ambrose, you lost the right to worry about him when you booted him to the curb. Now if you'll excuse me." Sasha went to turn around bit Dean stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist. Sasha was glaring daggers into Dean at this point as she yanked her wrist from his hold.

"I'm serious, Banks. I know what that jackass does to his psyche-" 

"Oh, you mean the same thing that your ass did and does to his psyche? I'm not playing your games, Ambrose. I never had any sort of relationship with you so none of your bs affects me anyhow. You've made it extremely clear that you couldn't give a damn about Seth or what happens to him, so pretending you do in front of me of all people, will get you know where." Sasha made sure Dean couldn't grab her this time as she turned around and slammed the locker room door in his face, leaving Dean without an answer to his question.

The problem was, Dean wasn't playing mind games. When he turned on Seth, something that had been building up for months, he had no intentions of letting Hunter get back a hold of him. That's the last thing he wanted. Dean could care less at this moment in his life who had beef with Seth. Wasn't his problem anymore. Let them beat the shit out of Seth or get the shit beaten out of them by Seth. Dean really didn't care. But Hunter was a different story.

Dean still didn't know why himself, but when he saw Hunter out there with Seth he just got so angry. For the first time in maybe even a year, if not close to it, Dean felt the need to protect Seth. To shield him from all of Hunter's bullshit. But he couldn't run out there. It wouldn't make sense and it would screw with Seth more than Hunter was. He was backed into a corner again and he hated it.

So naturally despite their issues Dean had to make sure Seth was alright. He didn't know what he was expecting but Sasha's response didn't surprise him. He was almost happy Seth didn't open the door with the mood Hunter put him in. It would've started and ended with a brawl and no words would have been shared. Hell, maybe that would've been good for Seth, Dean thought. Gotten some more frustration out.

For now, even if he didn't know how Seth was doing, he at least knew someone was making sure he was alright after what happened and hopefully steering him in the correct direction. That would help him sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I could think about when watching Seth's segments tonight and I knew I had to write this real quick. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
